Pop
by sewilikebaking
Summary: After a week of living with the Flynns, Ferb feels like he's ready to accept having a brother... until he makes a mistake and feels like everything's ruined. Only a week in, and Phineas already has to go and fix it!


**Hey all, it's time for a new story! This little guy is another refugee from the recesses of my computer that I've taken in and fixed up. It's a strange place in there people, who knows what'll crawl out next looking for a place to stay. Poor little refugees. **

**Anyways, I'd like to do something I've never done before, and dedicate this story to Deborahpflover, who took the sweet time a week or so back to read and review almost all of my stories. Here's to you, thanks for all of the kind words and encouragement! **

**As always, I'm only a highschool girl. Am I too young to own the characters? Yes, yes I am. Good thing they belong to Povenmire and Marsh! **

* * *

Ferb looked down at his book, which illustrated the evolution of architecture, trying to ignore the noises coming from the other side of the room, which varied from airplane imitations to superhero catchphrases. Cautiously, he raised an eye to peek at the boy in the bed next to his, who was playing with various toys, including a plastic Superman. As the toy made his journey through the air to save the townspeople, the redhead looked up at Ferb, who was watching intently. Quickly, he returned to his book and tried to focus on the details of the Taj Mahal.

"Ferb?" A voice piped up. He froze as he heard the little feet padding closer. Again, the little voice made itself known, "Ferb?" He looked up. The boy was standing in front of him with a happy heart and caring eyes. Slowly, the boy held out the toy. It wasn't anything great, just a little Superman, with his arm outstretched as if he were flying. Ferb could see the color wearing away, and that one foot was missing.

But it wasn't about the toy. Ferb knew that. For the past week, the boy had been careful to give him space, to let himself grow comfortable and come to him on his own terms. Ferb appreciated that. However, though he felt he might be ready, he was having trouble reaching out to the boy. And, looking down at the old little toy, Ferb knew that Phineas was giving him the opportunity.

He closed the book and slowly, very slowly, he reached out and let the boy drop the Superman into his hand. Ferb closed his hand around it and followed the redhead over to his bed. But, when Phineas hopped up, Ferb stopped. The boy just gave him a small smile as if to say 'it's ok' and waited. It took some time, but Ferb timidly began the climb and eventually found himself sitting atop the raft bed. Phineas grinned and grabbed what Ferb took to be the Villain of the story.

And so it began. At first, Ferb felt awkward. He hadn't had a playmate in a long time, it had just been him and his father, and he felt like he'd almost forgotten how. But playing isn't something you have to remember how to do, and soon the battle was in full swing. Phineas would have the villain endanger the life of the pretty Barbie he'd borrowed from Candace, and Ferb would swoop in Superman to save the day. But Ferb must've lost his balance, for Superman began plummeting downwards. The little plastic fist connected with Phineas' bed as Superman hit the ground. It would be fine, a fall like that wouldn't hurt Superman, not even a bit! But the bed wasn't so lucky.

It started with a hiss, and then the bed moved. Ferb froze in shock as Phineas' bed deflated around them. He looked down at the toy. Apparently, Superman did have a super punch, because the little plastic fist was embedded in the heap of yellow.

"I.." Ferb started, but he never finished. One look at what he had done, and Phineas' big shocked eyes, and he fled from the room.

* * *

Ferb ran and ran, eventually finding himself in the backyard, and began pacing in front of the big tree. He was dismayed. He'd only been living with his new family for a week, and he'd already destroyed Phineas' bed!

"_It was a nice bed too_," Ferb thought to himself, _"he must hate me!" _What would he do? He couldn't stay _now, _Mrs. Flynn wouldn't want a step son who destroys her son's things!

"_Father and I will h-"_ He froze. He hadn't thought of his father yet. He was so happy with Mrs. Flynn! And now he'd ruined it! His father would hate him too! Ferb's eyes blurred with tears as he realized he had ruined everything. At a loss of what to do, he slid down the tree trunk, sat there, and cried a flood of tears that never seemed to run dry.

He didn't hear the little feet this time as they finally pattered closer, but he did feel the hand on his shoulder, and jumped back when he saw Phineas in front of him. "I-I-I'm Sor-r-ry!" he wailed.

Too upset to further his futile apologies, Ferb just continued to cry and cry until his sobs slowly calmed. Phineas sat beside him the entire time.

* * *

Ferb was still sniffling as he followed the boy back to their room. He made it as far as the door before he stopped short, unable to contain a small whimper.

"C'mon, it's ok," Phineas insisted as he took his hand, offered a reassuring smile, and led him through the door, "I'll show you!" Ferb still resisted considerably, but allowed himself to be brought in, and slowly looked up to see the raft bed. _In complete original condition._ The little Superman was even flying atop the pillow.

"But I-," he looked down at his hands and finished with a whisper, "I ruined it."

"No you didn't!" Phineas insisted, pulling the sheets back and bringing Ferb closer, "Look!"

He complied, and looked down to the yellow rubber of the bare bed, spotted with little duct tape x's, and back to the boy. "I don't understand."

"My bed is basically a balloon. It gets beat up all the time! I just tape up the holes and blow it back up! No harm done! You have nothing to be sorry for," he put a hand on Ferb's shoulder, "Really."

"Thank you," Ferb murmured, after a long pause.

Phineas cocked his head, confused. "For what?"

"For not being mad."

"I won't ever be mad at you Ferb," Phineas stated with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You're… you're my brother."

Yesterday, Ferb would've frozen, would've inverted back into himself like he had every time the boy had tried to reach out all week. Instead, he pulled Phineas into a hug and smiled into his shoulder.

He liked having a brother.

* * *

"Here dad," Phineas called as he galloped into the kitchen, spinning the roll of duct tape across the table. "Thanks for letting me use it!"

"Sure thing m'boy! What are you still doing up at-?" He looked up and saw the roll. "Goodness, you sure used a lot of it! I thought you said there was only one hole?"

"There was," he shrugged, "but I used some extra. Was that ok?"

"Absolutly," Lawrence nodded, returning his gaze to the crossword, "just so long as it was necessary."

Phineas thought for a moment, and gave a vigorous nod.

"It was most definitely necessary."

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! A review would make me ****doubly appreciative, but is not mandated. **

**Have a nice rest of your FF cruising!**


End file.
